


Living as an Omega

by yurihentai641



Series: Alphas, Betas, Omegas; Fosters Style [1]
Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Family Drama, Omega Verse, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 05:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18005150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yurihentai641/pseuds/yurihentai641
Summary: Omegaverse. Not a Brallie. Callie is an omega living in a house with more dominant personalities. How will this affect Family Weekend?First of the series





	Living as an Omega

A/N: So this is my first fosters fic to kind of help me get back into the writing mood. It's a one shot. It's also an omega verse. It is not a Brallie, I repeat not BRALLIE!

Disclaimer: I do not own the fosters.

THIRD POV

Callie and Jude have been with the Fosters for about a year now. What was even more surprising was that the school year had ended about three months ago and they were still there. Usually, they never stayed at a house that they were previously at after the end of the school year. The Fosters were different though, this weekend was different too.

This was the Fosters annual family weekend and so the grandparents were here. Stef's mother Sharon, and Lena's parents Dana and Stuart. It was a three day weekend where the family did nothing but spend time together, play, explore, goof around, and bond. It was something that Callie and Jude had never been a part of and they were excited.

Callie had been a little nervous when she first learned about their new home. It was mixed with only alphas and betas while she herself was an omega. Needless to say, she was just a bit nervous. The alphas were made up of Stef, Brandon, and Mariana while the Beta's were Lena, Jesus, and now Jude. It made life a little difficult but interesting as. She had thought she'd have a problem always surrounded by the dominant pheromones of her beta and alpha family members but she was usually fine.

Usually being the keyword for the situation that was happening right now was a mess. Her brothers and sister were all arguing about where they wanted to go for the day. Stef and Lena had called it a free pick day. Brandon wanted to the music festival at their local Colosseum, Jude wanted to go to the zoo, Mariana the beach, and Jesus the amusement park.

The kitchen was thickened by their pheromones as the argued about where they wanted to go trying to push one another into submitting to their wants.

Stef was calmly talking to Stuart Lena's beta father while Lena tried to calm the kids down. Callie herself was getting antsy and skittish.

"Let's ask Callie!" Jude said suddenly after realizing that his sister had not made an input as to where she wanted to go.

"Yeah. Whoever Callie agrees with, that's the destination we'll take!" Brandon agreed.

The four quickly surrounded their sister asking and demanding where they would go.

"You want to go to the beach right, Callie?" Mariana asked taking a step towards her.

"No, she wants to go to the zoo. Right, Cal?" Jude said with a frown.

"The music festival!"

"The amusement park!"

Callie literally couldn't breathe as the four hounded her. It was even getting too hard to stand as this went on.

"Callie are you even listening?!" Mariana shouted as she reached out to touch her shoulder. That was the final straw as Callie dropped to the ground and whimpered so loudly that it got the adults attention.

"Kids out and to your rooms now!" Lena ordered. She should have seen that something like this would happen but honestly, she sometimes forgot that her strong, and independent daughter was an omega.

"Is she okay?" Jude asked worriedly.

"Lena said out," Stef said throwing each of her kids a firm look. As they left she bent down to help Callie stand but Callie flinched away. Stef pulled back looking hurt and confused. That's when Sharon decided as the only other omega in the room that it was time for her to step in.

Getting on the floor she pulled her granddaughter into her arms. Callie tensed but then immediately snuggled further into her arms, burying her face in Sharon's neck.

"It's fine Stef. She just needs a break from all of the dominance that alphas and betas throw off.

"I. I didn't even think there was anything wrong. With the smells I mean. That's usually how alphas and betas decide things but I didn't think they'd gang up on Callie, or even that Callie wouldn't be able to deal with the smells." Stef muttered in shame as she watched her mother comfort her daughter.

"Oh yes, the scents get very strong. Then again I am your mother and these kids grandmother so you little shows of dominance don't really bother me. But Callie is the omega of her family so she'll be affected differently." Sharon said as she gently rocked Callie.

They each sat there talking quietly while Sharon calmed Callie down. When it seemed she was calm enough Callie pulled back slightly with a blush.

"Don't even try to apologize" Sharon said firmly.

"Thank you," Callie said.

"Callie where would you like to go? You know you get a say in how we spend the day too" Lena told her with a small smile hoping to keep Callie feeling calm.

Looking down Callie pondered on what to do. She didn't really want to go to any of those places. And to be honest she wanted some time away from her siblings.

"How about I keep Callie here with me? We can have grandma and Callie day where I get to spoil her endlessly" Sharon suggested.

Stef and Lena saw as Callie seemed to relax even more at these words.

"That sounds like a great idea. We can go out to dinner tonight at your favorite restaurant mom" Stef said with a smile.

"Is it ok? I- I mean if you want me to come with everyone I will" Callie said quickly. She didn't want to make anyone upset or cause any more problems.

"It's fine Love Bug," Stef said with a laugh as she ruffled up Callie's hair relieved when Callie didn't flinch away from her.

"That's right go enjoy your day with your Grandmother, Callie," Lena said.

"Ok. Thanks." Callie told them before looking at Sharon. "So what are we going to do today?"

"Well, first things you should know about spending alone time with your grandparents is that we spoil you unconditionally. So that's what we are going to do today" Sharon told her. "I'm going to take you shopping"

"But-

"And no buts," Sharon told her.

"I know but-

"No"

"Mom?" Callie said looking at Lena and Stef.

"Callie, not even I can get out of her plans so trust me, she's taking you shopping," Stef told her with a laugh.

Turning to look back at Sharon Callie smiled.

"Ok"

"Now that's what I like to hear," Sharon said with a laugh pulling the girl into her for a hug.

THE END (FOR NOW)

This will most likely be continued in another story but at the moment consider this done. Thanks for reading. Leave reviews. See you on the flip side!


End file.
